True Confessions
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Marvin Grossberg has a crush on someone... and he wants to let that person know. What will happen when he tells him? Marvin Grossberg x Miles Edgeworth crackfic, Teen, Humor


_A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright or Marvin Grossberg; they belong to CAPCOM. The inspiration for the plot comes from PhoenixFlame53's 10 Character meme and is used with permission.  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Marvin Grossberg has a crush on someone... and he wants to let that person know..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My 40th fic! _::cheers erupt, confetti rains down, a band starts playing music...::_ All right, enough of that silliness._ ::Boots the band out and slams the door.:_: Geez... just look at this mess! ;) :D  
This is my 40th fic and, as suits my personality, is a crackfic. :D

I must credit PhoenixFlame53 for the inspiration for this fic since it was on her profile that I saw the 10 character meme and this question in particular: **10 has just told 4 that they are in love with them. What is 4's reaction? **[10 is Grossberg and 4, of course, is Edgeworth] The response:. . . XD That would _never_ happen. Ever. Pfft...I'll probably be laughing forever now. _Grossberg confessing his love to Edgeworth_...*bursts out laughing*

But anyway, Edgeworth would run out of the room faster than you could say 'extremely disturbing'. :D *  
I sat there at the computer, staring at it before I started laughing for five solid minutes. I was _still_ laughing for awhile after that and the idea was born for a crackfic of epic proportions! Thank you, PhoenixFlame53, for the inspiration and for permission to use it!

I see Grossberg as someone who's a little old-fashioned and have used words reflecting that such as 'courting' which I feel are keeping in line with the man's character. Phoenix would tease Miles mercilessly about his 'secret admirer,' I have no doubt! :D Grossberg's date with the secretary after his love confession to Edgeworth falls flat is the consolation prize, as it were!

Hope you enjoy this silly crackfic of mine for the pure, utter ridiculousness of the plot and, if you get a good laugh, even better! :)

**Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

**Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

**Thank you** to my beta, Pearls1990, for her critique, confirmation of the title and idea! It is deeply appreciated! :)

Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! *I'll probably change some things at some point; always room for improvement! :) *

Rated Teen, crackfic, Grossberg x Edgeworth.

_True Confessions_ is a song by Tommy Shaw and it was the music I was listening to, on repeat, on my iPod nano when I was writing this crackfic so I have chosen that as my title. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It started that bright September morning as Grossberg sat in his office, staring at the wall, cupping the side of his face in his hand, his elbow on the top of his desk.

For some reason that he couldn't fathom, he was thinking, once again, about the dark grey-haired and grey eyed prosecutor. He'd been invading his thoughts more and more lately for the past nine months-well, ever since the prosecutor had hand delivered a file that he needed for a case and his fingers had accidentally brushed the back of his hand-although he really didn't know exactly _why_.

He certainly wasn't prepared for the electric shock that went through him when the prosecutor had touched him or even why that should have happened in the first place. He'd never known that it was even remotely possible for him to be attracted to a man and had never really thought of him in any capacity before but, for some reason that he couldn't explain, he was thinking about him more often than not.

He'd caught himself looking at him whenever he was in the building, marveling at how handsome he looked, how he walked with such liquid grace, carrying himself with that unidentifiable something that never failed to garner attention from women, and men, alike. He didn't know if Prosecutor Edgeworth was aware of his admiring gazes or not but he was happy just to see him in the building on an intermittent basis.

He wasn't exactly sure what it was that the handsome Prosecutor had that others did not-he had never been attracted to men-or what it was that had captured his attention so completely but something had and, this day, Marvin Grossberg had decided that he would let him know how he felt.

He'd come to this decision after a long and tense battle within himself. Obviously, the feeling hadn't gone away, as he expected; if anything, it had gotten even more pointed and pronounced as time went on. After some time, he finally decided that he was going to do something about it.

He sighed. He knew that the prosecutor was enamored of Phoenix Wright-or, at least, had been if current scuttlebutt was anything to go by that stated they had gone their separate ways two months earlier-and he never really put much stock in rumors although this particular one had sent shockwaves reverberating through the legal community.

He, along with other people who worked in the building, hadn't believed it until the day that he first heard, then saw, Prosecutor Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright having a heated argument in the hallway. He'd gaped in stunned amazement as the two argued before Phoenix turned and stormed off, the prosecutor exiting in the opposite direction, his face an angry mask.

Since then, he hadn't seen them together whenever Mr. Wright stopped by the building which, admittedly, wasn't often and that was decidedly unusual. It hadn't been for just that week but had lasted for months and others, like himself, came to believe that the rumors were true and the legal world's preeminent couple had gone their separate ways.

He was in shock for some time afterward, unable to process that they really had split up since he noticed that both Prosecutor Edgeworth and Phoenix were both looking decidedly wan and unhappy these days. It was after this that he supposed his attraction to the Prosecutor began. It couldn't hurt to at least try and, if he didn't succeed in his effort to woo the prosecutor, then at least he would know where he stood.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained, after all..._

Having come to a firm conclusion over the course of action he intended to take, a slow smile spread over his face as he thought of what he would say to Prosecutor Edgeworth. He was definitely an elegant man, tall and handsome, who dressed well and carried himself with pride and dignity; he wouldn't be the type to be so flighty in love so Grossberg had to woo him with carefully composed words.

He thought some more and, grabbing a piece of stationery and began to write. The words flowed out onto the page effortlessly, painting vivid words pictures that, he was sure, would prove to Prosecutor Edgeworth the depth of his feelings and, perhaps, would be enough to win his heart.

He put down the pen and sat back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face. He sat there for a few minutes in silence and then a thought came to him: perhaps a gift for the prosecutor would be in order?

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Miles started at the hesitant voice that he heard from behind him and turned to see Marvin Grossberg standing there a little off to his right, his arms behind his back.

His eyebrow raised and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" he said, somewhat distracted by the plans that he and Phoenix had later on this evening. "You are...?

"Grossberg; Marvin Grossberg."

"Ah." Now he remembered who the man was. He had been Mia Fey's mentor when she had become a defence attorney and had learned some of her craft under him, as well as Diego Armando.

_Wait, wasn't he the one who...?_

Since he really didn't know him all that well, if at all, Miles couldn't imagine why he was standing there with a very nervous expression on his face or even why he seemed ill at ease.

_I wonder what he wants...?_

"Is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Grossberg?" His voice had a bit of an edge to it; he hated when people didn't get to the point since it was pretty obvious to him that he had been waiting for him to arrive this morning. "I have a very busy day ahead of me and -" He stopped to look at his watch- "I have some things I need to do so I would appreciate it if you would kindly tell me what it is that you want to say, seeing as how you've been waiting here for me for some time."

Grossberg flinched at the biting tone but took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding out a beautifully wrapped bouquet of red roses, wrapped in gold lamé paper, a silver ribbon tied around its base.

As Edgeworth stared at him in stupefied silence, Grossberg hurriedly said, "I've admired you for a very long time, Prosecutor Edgeworth, and since I've heard that you are not partnered with Phoenix Wright anymore, I thought that I would put in my suit."

"Your... _what_?!" Miles couldn't believe what he'd just said. _He thought that he would put in his..._ suit?! _And what was this prattle about me not being partnered with Phoenix anymore? Where did_ that _come from?!_

Miles was having a hard time trying to get his emotions under control, and it showed in the warring expressions that were crossing his face. _What the hell...?!_

Grossberg blushed a bright crimson.

"I know it's rather sudden," he continued, noting with some dismay that Prosecutor Edgeworth's expression had changed five times in the last five seconds from surprise to stunned disbelief to _I can't believe you just said that_ and _Who are you again?_ to _Where did you get_ that _idea?!_ His pale skin grew even paler than before, mottled red blotches staining his cheeks while his mouth worked but no words emerged.

_Oh, dear. This isn't going as well as I'd hoped._ Grossberg squared his shoulders while Miles looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. _Nothing for it but to continue and hope for the best!_

"I know this is rather sudden, Prosecutor Edgeworth," he went on, oblivious to Miles' blustering stutter, "and I'm not surprised that this is quite a shock; I must confess that it's quite a surprise to me, as well, since I've never felt this way about a man before." He cleared his throat while Miles stood there, still as a statue, and looking like he was a condemned criminal going to his own execution. "So, I thought that I would tell you how I felt and see what happened from there."

He held out the bouquet and Miles stared at it in distaste as if it were a hissing viper, his hand trembling as he took a step backward.

"Would you, Prosecutor Edgeworth, do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

A crypt-like silence reigned for some time while Grossberg waited for his answer but he was not prepared for the prosecutor's reaction: his face drained of all color, he screamed "NO!" and, turning on his heel, he fled, crashing through a door on his way out, getting curious looks from all who passed by in the hallway who had witnessed his mad flight.

Grossberg stood there in silence for a few minutes before he sighed, lowering the bouquet.

"Oh, well," he said, turning around and walking back toward his office, "better luck next time." He handed the bouquet to a passing secretary who blushed prettily and accepted it with a wide smile. Since he had made reservations for two at a posh restaurant in L.A. and it would be a shame to waste it, he asked the secretary if she would mind having dinner with him. To his surprise and gratification, his invitation was gratefully accepted and she gave him her cellphone number where she could be reached.

He gave her a courtly bow and walked into his office, whistling merrily, looking forward to that evening's dining experience.

**~X~x~X~**

He never understood out why Prosecutor Edgeworth began avoiding him after his failed love confession or, when he saw Phoenix Wright on occasion, he never failed to start laughing as he passed by. He, along with others who worked in the building, did notice that the prosecutor and Mr. Wright were apparently back together as a couple so he thought that this might be the reason that would explain his sudden aversion of him. He also wondered, when he had tried calling the prosecutor at home that one time to ask him about a file that he needed for a case, why he had hung up on him.

There was one other thing that puzzled him in that solitary phone call and that was what, exactly, was so amusing since he heard someone laughing uproariously in the background before the line went dead.

He shrugged. _I suppose its just one of those things,_ he mused, setting the receiver back in its cradle and sitting back in his chair, closing his eyes. _"Ah, the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemons," you see..._

**~Fin~**


End file.
